buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aurelius
Can anyone tell me where or quote where it says that Aurelius was a 12th century vampire. To me it seems unlikely that he could be that young when Kakistos, who was from ancient Greece, showed less effects from aging as a vampire than the Master(who i presume is younger than Aurelius). If it was explicitly stated in the show or comics that he was a 12th century vampire then i guess we have to go by that but i would like to see the exact wording.JackThePumpkinKing818 (talk) 04:06, July 26, 2013 (UTC) : Giles: "Alright, I-I'll just jump in my time machine, go back to the twelfth century and ask the vampires to postpone their ancient prophecy for a few days while you take in dinner and a show." Now that you mention it, though. It is weird that the Master looked more akin to a Turok-Han than Kakistos. However, Kakistos did have cloven hands and feet (something known only to him), and could not assume a human visage, just like the master. Perhaps it was a unique case for him, for some unknown reason. FTWinchester (talk) 13:26, July 26, 2013 (UTC) : Yea it seems like Aurelius is a iffy character. Not much is known about him when he really should be more fleshed out seeing as he foresaw most of the first season. As to him being a twelfth century vampire, well that's debatable. There are a few explanations for Giles' statement. One is that Aurelius was older but wrote the prophecies in the twelfth century. Another is that the master is actually way older than Aurelius but found him in the twelfth century and adopted his beliefs and built the order around them. Its hard to say. On a side note(or three), maybe the master was already pretty old when he was sired so the demon inside of him was able to burn his human features away faster. Also its always seemed odd to me that The Master had this book of prophecies that gave pretty detailed descriptions of his own imprisonment and what would happen while he was there,yet he still went through with the ritual that he should've known would lead to his imprisonment regardless. Maybe he's just a slow reader. Another thing is Kakistos cloven hands. When Angel was in his Van-Tal "full form" he didnt display cloven hands or anything that should have caused them. I know this is all off topic but you got me thinking with some of the things you said.JackThePumpkinKing818 (talk) 10:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, I suppose the points your questions pose are valid. This is more personal fanwank than canon, but maybe the Master thought his imprisonment would never happen and he made steps to make sure it would not occur, and thought the prophecy might have been mistaken or simply as a 'in case of fire' scenario. After all, Buffy herself defied prophecy several times. That or, maybe a more logical explanation is that the Master was actually older than Aurelius, and Aurelius himself actually sought out the Master to follow him. Aurelius only rallied like-minded vampires so they could find the Master to lead them. Upon finding the Master, Aurelius gave up leadership, but recorded the prophecies he foresaw as a guide for the Master in the future. FTWinchester (talk) 01:34, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::: Addendum: My latter theory would also explain why not much credence was given to Aurelius. His role was only to seek the Master and give instruction, whereas the Master was the true leader of their ideology. FTWinchester (talk) 01:36, July 31, 2013 (UTC)